earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Adrian Chase
History Adrian Chase: 1982 - Present Adrian was born in the Narrows, the son of a drug addicted mother. By the time Adrian was six, he lost his mother and became a ward of Gotham’s foster system where he was regularly cycled though households. But despite his unfortunate circumstances, Adrian refused to give up on himself. He worked hard and applied himself in school. After being adopted in his teens by a social worker, Adrian became involved in his community in the Narrows, volunteering at the same campaign headquarters as a certain idealistic law student. He also engaged in plenty of extracurricular activities, like taking lessons at the Wildcat Gym (which is where I first met him, through we never interacted at that time). All of Adrian’s hard work paid off when he was nominated for a Wayne Foundation scholarship by a young ADA named Dent. Adrian was in his first semester of college at Gotham State when the World Trade Center towers fell in New York. Adrian felt that this act merited a response from him and his duty led him to enlist at the conclusion of the semester. After two tours of duty, Adrian returned to school. Despite his horrified reaction to discover what had happened to his role model, Harvey Dent, Adrian decided to go live up his promise and go to law school. In his first year of law school, the Cataclysm hit and Adrian took a stand. Though this was a dark time for many Gothamites, Adrian would eventually credit this horrific event as a catalyst which gave him the courage to come out as a gay man, leading to his relationship with Chris Brinkley, a nurse at Park Row clinic. When our state legalized gay marriage, Adrian and Chris were married that very day. The next month, Adrian was elected to the city council as an alderman in the Narrows but when his efforts to combat crime were met with some resistance, Adrian did not back down as is the Gotham political tradition. The response was a drive-by shooting of Adrian’s favorite coffee shop. Adrian happened to be in the bathroom at the time but there were seven other patrons not so fortunate: Adrian’s husband Chris among them, leading Adrian to resign his position and take a hands-on approach against crime as a prosecutor.Oracle Files: Adrian Chase Vigilante: 2013 - Present The Vigilante of Gotham (often called “The Narrows’ Vigilante” or simply “Vigilante”) started out much like Batman or Saint Dumas during the Cataclysm. For months, this masked man was thought to be another urban legend, a boogeyman for the criminals of Gotham, particularly the street gangs and drug dealers in the Narrows. But as time went on, this guy got braver and bolder. Before the end of his debut year, he developed a sense for theatrics and began leaving painted or blood streaked “V”’s on the floors and walls near his handiwork. The Vigilante remains an ominous figure in the Narrows. His mysterious aura is helped by the fact that unlike many of the costumed crimefighters in Gotham, the Vigilante does not seem to go on patrols (or hunts) daily or even weekly. This unpredictability seems to have the effect of making the street gangs even more wary of the Vigilante, wondering if he is out there, in the darkness, lurking in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to pounce. As for our encounters with the Vigilante, we actually have less than we would expect. The Vigilante does not seem willing to engage with other costume crimefighters in violence, even if we are attempting to capture him for his lethal tactics, he seems unwilling to kill or even seriously injure crimefighters. Maybe out of some professional courtesy? Whatever his reasons, the Vigilante has had two brief encounters with Batman, three conversations with Red Hood, and a handful of run-ins with the Birds and other auxiliary members of Batman, Inc. It is worth mentioning that all of these encounters, except one happened in the Narrows. The exception to this occurred in Kate Spencer's apartment of all places, where he surprised Kate coming out of her shower after a long night of crimefighting. Vigilante simply gave Kate a ledger he had found implicating Carmine Falcone of criminal charges. Hopefully, he didn’t notice Kate’s discarded Manhunter costume in the corner of her bedroom.Oracle Files: The Vigilante Threat Assessment Resources (Vigilante) * Athletic and Physically Fit * Apparent Military Weapons Training * Extraordinary Skilled Use of Firearms * Access to an Arsenal of Weapons and Armor * Extensive Hand to Hand Combat Experience * Familiarity with Gotham's Crime Element * Apparent Understanding of GCPD Structure * Well Versed in Gotham's Political Climate * Well Educated (Possible College Education) Trivia and Notes Trivia * In Earth-27, Adrian's Vigilante identity is not known by Oracle or the Bat Family. Notes * Adrian's husband Chris is a male version of Doris Brinkley (Adrian's doomed wife in the comics). * Number of his apartment might be a nod to his death in Vigilante #50. * Vigilante was intended to be E27's Punisher, but not like a one dimensional killing machine. He does what he does for a particular reason and killing heroes doesn't help that goal, nor can he justify it as a means to an end. * His costume has elements from other Vigilantes: Justin Powell ("V" on his chest) and Dorian Chase (shape of his helmet). * His birth date is a nod to his first appearance: New Teen Titans #23, September, 1982. Links and References * Appearances of Adrian Chase * Character Gallery: Adrian Chase Category:Characters Category:Gay Characters Category:Marksmanship Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Americans Category:Widowed Characters Category:Gothamite Category:Lawyers Category:Male Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat Category:Neutral Characters Category:27th Reality